Of Emerald Cities and Ruby Slippers
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Glinda now has a full plate, running Oz. After changing Boq back from tin, she finds that there's much more to worry about than just Animal rights. Not to mention the sightings of a green woman deep within the Quadling Country. Gloq, Fiyerba
1. Made of Tin

"Get out."

"But Miss -!"

"I said GET OUT!" Glinda screamed at the man dressed in the green robes, who'd merely been trying to help. She didn't seem that intimidating with her dress in disarray and the fresh tears mingled with make-up streaking paths down her pale cheeks. But yet, the man left the room, leaving Glinda to her thoughts.

The blonde ripped the bobby pins from her hair, letting the long curls fall down her back, shaking them loose after the long, very hard, very rough day that she'd had. She tossed the pins onto the table in the corner, half debating on just throwing herself out of the single window then and there. She'd locked herself in one of the empty rooms at the tallest tower of the emerald palace after announcing that the Wizard had stepped down, and she'd taken over as Empress of Oz, as well as the announcement of the Wicked Witch's death, thanks to the little girl from Kansas.

But in reality, Glinda just wanted to murder the little girl herself for murdering her best friend.

Angrily, Glinda tossed her wand to the ground, not really caring if it shattered to thousands of pieces or not. With the palm of her hand, she rubbed furiously at her eyes and cheeks, her legs finally giving out as she collapsed on the ground in a sobbing mess of tears. She'd never been one to cry that much, but this was too overwhelming. Her best friend was gone, and she'd never see her again. The Wizard of Oz was gone and she was to now control all of Oz. So much to do for one person – Glinda was actually starting to regret naming herself as successor.

"What am I going to do without you?" She whispered, staring at the shining emerald floor. Her own face was reflected back, except in shades of green. She shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself.

She didn't look up as another knock at the door came, but instead sat there, crying. The knock came again, this time more insistent.

"Go away." She said, barely loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. She really didn't want anyone to see her in the state she was in.

"But it's an emergency." The voice on the other side said, the sound a deep baritone. Glinda didn't know who it was, but sighed and tried her best to compose herself. Stepping behind the door and opening it only a crack to where the other person could not see her, she answered.

"What is it?' She asked. Her gaze had trailed to the old worn book laying in the corner of the room, the sparkling ruby slippers setting atop them. _The shoes should have always been yours, Elphie._

"There's a man here, Empress, who says he knows you from school."

Glinda's breath hitched in her throat as she turned slightly toward the door, heart hammering against her chest. It took her a moment to find her voice, but eventually managed to find the words stuck within her throat.

"Send them in."

There was a clanking noise before the door creaked open. Glinda scurried to her feet, wiping at her face with her palms – and only succeeding in smearing her make-up more, leaving black streaks across her cheeks. She didn't notice.

"_You."_

Her tears stopped as she suddenly grew angry, glaring at the man that had just walked into the room. The Tin Man stood there, shaking, his parts rattling together nervously. It was the only sound in the room until Glinda spoke again.

"Well?! What do you want?"

"I came to apologize. . . ."

"Apologize? For what? Leading a witch hunt against my best friend? Or for just now lying to my guards."

"Lying - ?"

"You did not know me from school." She said briskly. "I would remember studying history with a man of tin."

"Miss. Galinda - ."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. He inhaled deeply.

"I know you used to go by Galinda, and changed you name to Glinda after Doctor Dillamond's death. The only reason you were allowed to take sorcery with Madame Morrible was because of Elphaba Thropp, your best friend -."

"Stop -."

"You were followed by a boy who was very much in love with you, but sent him off to be with Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba's sister. You fell in love with Prince Fiyero Tiggular, and were engaged to him for a short time until you realized he did not love you -."

"Stop - !"

"You gave Dorothy Gale the ruby slippers after she killed Nessarose. Scarecrow, Lion, and I have traveled with her and were there mere moments before you took over for the Wizard. It was Dorothy Gale that killed her -."

"Stop it!"

Glinda looked a bit wild as she glared at the Tin Man, trying hard to recognize just who this Tin Man was.

"How did you know - ?"

"I was the boy you sent trailing after Nessarose Thropp, Glinda. Boq." He said quietly. Glinda frowned, and suddenly, her eyes widened with recognition.

"Boq. . . . What happened to you?" She whispered, taking a careful step forward. She stared at him a moment longer, waiting for him to reply.

"She – Elphaba – turned me into a man of tin." He said quietly. Almost afraid, Glinda reached up and rested her hand against his cold cheek. "Nessarose, she said something in that book that shrank my heart. Elphaba tried to save me and this was the only way she could do it." He explained quietly.

". . . I'm so sorry." She said after a few moments, letting her hand drop back to her side.

"I was hoping you could change me back." He said, casting his gaze downwards. Glinda chewed her lip for a moment.

"I-I'm not exactly sure I can. I'm not as good as I should be at magic." She admitted quietly, as she went to the corner, picking up the Grimmerie. She carried it in one hand, the ruby slippers in the other, setting them on the windowsill as she passed back toward Boq. He frowned.

"I thought Dorothy had those?"

"She did. Lost them when I sent her home." Glinda replied, and flipped open the ancient book. She frowned – all of it was written in Ancient Ozian. She'd taken the class back at Shiz, but that had been just basics. This was complicated, and she could barely make out even half of it. "I think I'm going to need help. There's only two people I know of that could read this. One of them is dead, and the other is locked away in the jail at the end of the Emerald City."

"Who?"

"Madame Morrible." She said, almost as if the name in her mouth left a bad taste. "Come with me."

The trip to the other side of the Emerald City didn't take long, once Glinda managed to get around the people wanting to thank her, and congratulating her, and all the other parties people were having. The ideas of partying while her best friend was dead nearly brought the tears back, but she just pulled her cloak tighter around her and leaned back in the carriage. Boq sat across from her, looking rather nervous about the entire thing. She suspected he wasn't happy about seeing Madame Morrible either.

"Empress Glinda, we're here." A voice informed as the carriage rolled to a stop – it was the quieter part of the city, where things such as the jail and sanitarium rested. A man was at the door of the carriage instantly and helped her down. Lifting the skirts of the ruffled blue dress she had yet to change from, she led the way into the police station, being certain Boq was following.

"Announcing Empress Glinda Upland, the Good." The man who'd opened the door of the carriage announced as she approached the front desk. The man in green at the desk jumped to his feet instantly, giving a low bow.

"We're here to see Madame Morrible, previous Headmistress of Shiz University." She stated in a regal tone. The man in green frowned.

"Uh, she's under heavy security, Empress." He squeaked.

"I order you to let me and this gentlemen see her. Now."

He seemed to have an internal debate, but the look on Glinda's face convinced him otherwise. He nodded quickly and grabbed the keys off the desk, leading her down a long hallway.

"I must warn you, Empress, high security cells aren't something you really should -."

"I don't care." She cut across him in that sweet tone, but in a sharp way that silenced him instantly. She'd been Empress of Oz for a mere few hours, and already she had that orderly tone about her. Boq figured it was only fate she be a leader. She would be a good ruler, he knew. It just seemed to fit her, as much as most people wouldn't admit it. The vain, careless Glinda that he'd known in school had grown up.

They were led down a long hallway full of closed doors, which led off down other hallways that were lined with cells. They were headed for the door at the end of the hall, guarded by two men in green, armed with several guns that looked pretty terrifying. They stepped aside at the sight of their Chief and their new Empress, allowing them to pass through. It was another hallway, this one a rather darker looking place with doors with tiny windows, that were the entrances to the actual cells.

"I also must tell you that because of enchantments placed on here, you will not be able to use magic while in this hallway or in any of the cells. Its just precautions, and we normally take away things like that book you're holding there, but since you're Empress and all, we'll let it pass." He said, not looking Glinda in the eyes as he stopped at one of the doors. He pulled a key off the hook and shoved it in the lock, opening the door.

Madame Morrible sat with her back against the wall of the empty room – the walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of the bright emeralds, and a soft glowing light seemed to come from within them, lighting the room since there was no window. It had grown dark outside anyway.

"Well, Glinda, you look a right sight since I saw you last – only hours ago." Morrible said as they entered. The Chief shut the door behind them, but Glinda did not hear footsteps, so she assumed he was lurking right outside the door, just in case.

"Yes, Madame, I suppose I do. Losing your best friend and taking over a country will do that to you." She said in a brisk tone, the corners of her lips turning down. She shifted the book in her arms, and Madame Morrible's eyes fell on it with curiosity.

"And just how did you get that?"

"Afore mentioned friend. Small problem though – I can't read Ancient Ozian as fluently as Elphaba, so I've come here to make you translate it."

"I will do no such thing." She said, almost as if Glinda had insulted her. Boq stepped up behind from behind Glinda.

"Madame Morrible, please. I need to be changed back into a human. Its me, Boq."

"Nessarose's servant? Shame what happened to the girl. I thought the house took you out with it." Morrible said and got to her feet. Glinda stepped back instinctively, but tried very hard to seem intimidating. Boq was glaring at Madame Morrible from beside her.

"Listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. Translate this, and I'll have you out of this jail cell and under house arrest instead. Make me threaten you to translate it, and I will have you moved to the jail cells under the Emerald Palace – and I'm afraid the guards there are much less kinder than those here." Glinda said in a serious tone, her face completely blank as she held out the Grimmerie out to Madame Morrible. The older woman looked at her for a moment, before reaching out and taking the book.

"The last page in the book." Glinda said quietly, and flipped the book open for her. "I've figured that spell turns anything back into its original form, no matter what. Just tell me what it says, and we'll leave."

Morrible stared at the spell for a moment, frowning. Her eyes scanned the page, and Glinda stood there, hands clenching and unclenching around the clasp of her cloak. It was freezing in the cell, so she pulled it tighter around her, waiting as patient as she could for Morrible to finish.

"It's a simple spell really. . . ." The woman muttered, glancing up at Glinda. "But I cannot perform it. As I told you once I am skilled in weather spells more than any. If you wish to return your. . . friend, to his former state, then repeat after me."

Glinda nodded, but Boq stepped forward again.

"Wait – how do we know she's not going to trick you?"

Glinda seemed to weigh this suggestion in her mind, glancing between Boq and Madame Morrible.

"I'll know."

Boq did not look so at ease, but he merely managed to nod as Madame Morrible began.

"Elaka menka hetra."

"_Elaka menka hetra."_

"Aman el e mento."

"_Aman el e mento."_

"Laka me endo mantra."

"_Laka me endo mantra."_

Boq suddenly let out a loud cry of pain, falling to his knees onto the hard cold floor, clutching at his chest. The last thing he saw was Glinda's blurry pale face as she hovered over him, before everything went black.

**X**

"I hate rain."

"You hate everything Elphaba."

"Its been raining for two days straight, and we haven't been able to leave this cave. We should have been out of Oz by now."

Fiyero sighed, looking over at Elphaba, who was sitting with her back against the cave wall, arms wrapped around her knees. She was watching the rain fall in heavy torrents at the mouth of the cave, as it had been for the past two days. They remained sitting in silence for a moment as Fiyero poked at the small fire Elphaba had conjured up the day before.

"We should have said goodbye." Elphaba suddenly said. Fiyero looked up at her, backing away from the fire carefully again, just in case a spark popped out and landed on his straw. Elphaba had yet to change him back – she was trying hard to remember the spell from the Grimmerie, but it wasn't going well. She needed to see it.

"We've been over it. We can't. We have to continue to let everyone think we're dead. More you than me." He said.

"But Glinda -."

"Has a country to run now, from what I've heard. She's taken over as Empress – I learned a bit when I went into the village last night when the rain had stopped for that bit." He replied – he'd gone into the nearest village to get food and some other things that would be light to carry on their journey out of Oz. He knew that both of them did not want to leave Oz, but staying meant someone discovering they weren't dead. It was just too dangerous.

In the glow of the fire, he could see the rare smile on Elphaba's lips.

"What?"

The smile disappeared instantly.

"Nothing."

**X**

_So, reviews are love. I've never really written WICKED before, but I'm giving it a whirl. The story continues soon, and it will be better!_


	2. The Rules of Someone Else's Game

_Glad you like it so far! Thanks for the reviews, __**Kennedy Leigh Morgan**__ and __**J Prince! **__Hope you continue to read and I hope more of you decide to take the time to review! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!_

**X**

Glinda had finally managed to wrestle the tray away from one of the servants, and was heading down the long hall, bare feet ignoring the coldness of the emerald floor. She wasn't dressed in her more fancy attire, and had chosen to go with the pale green dress with flowers woven into her hair for the morning, at least until she had to change.

She pushed open the door to the room silently with her shoulder, peering around – Boq was still asleep, curled up with the blankets up to his chest. He was shivering again. Glinda frowned and pushed her way into the guest bedroom, setting the tray on the nightstand as she sat down in the chair that she'd sat in half the night.

"You'd better wake up soon. You're going to make me very late and its going to be your fault if I get yelled out." She murmured, knowing he wouldn't hear her as she reached over, grabbing the washcloth from last night and dipping it in the bowl of water, wringing it out and pressing it to his forehead.

"Come now Boq. Wake up." She muttered, pressing her hand against his cheek for a moment. He didn't respond and she sighed. Trusting Morrible had been a mistake. Even if the spell had turned him back human, he'd been unconscious since last night, and had barely moved.

However, as she pulled her hand away, his hand reached up and caught her about the wrist. Glinda jumped as his eyes flickered open, his other hand coming up to remove the washcloth from his forehead. She smiled, relieved.

"I was beginning to think I would have to go and fetch the doctor." She said in a soft tone, raking hair from her eyes. He stretched, but paused when he saw his hand. He flexed his fingers in front of his face, a wide smile coming across his face.

"I'm me!" He exclaimed, releasing her wrist and sitting up. He pressed a hand to his head as a spell of dizziness came over him, and Glinda smiled gently.

"Careful. You've been out for hours. But if you're feeling up to it, I need you to accompany me to the meeting with the Governors." She spoke, her tone switching to one of business.

"M – Me?"

"Yes." She said, and got to her feet. "I brought you breakfast." She added as an afterthought, gesturing to the tray she'd brought.

"Thank you Miss Glinda." He smiled, and took a drink of orange juice.

And nearly spit it out.

"Sorry. It's a potion to help your body adjust to being normal again." Glinda said quietly. "But eat, and meet me in the throne room as soon as you're done."

And with that, she swept out the door.

By the time Boq had eaten, attempted to make himself look a bit nicer than he had, and reached the throne room, Glinda had already changed back into the ruffles of the sparkling, diamond studded blue dress that was her usual, and was sitting at the throne at the head of the room. A table had been brought in and sat in front of her. One other sat at the table, who'd been talking with Glinda when he had walked in. Both looked up when he did.

"Glad to see you're up and about." Glinda smiled and gestured to the seat to her right. "Have a seat here, across from Governess Tatiana."

The woman who'd been conversing with Glinda flashed a smile, fire red hair pulled back into a long braid. She extended a hand toward Boq, who took it and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Governess Tatiana, of Quadling Country." She introduced herself and Boq nodded.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Boq."

"Yes, I know. The pleasure is mine." She said, and turned back to Glinda. "So now we're just waiting for Governor Reginald? I was told King Tiggular wasn't coming."

"Poor man is ill, I'm afraid and couldn't make it. And yes. Reginald informed me he would be running a bit late, so he should be here any -!"

She cut herself off as the doors opened to the throne room and one of the guards stepped in.

"Announcing, Reginald, Governor of the Gilikin."

He was followed by an older graying man, who took his time crossing the room to take a seat opposite of Glinda at the table. He removed his hat, nodding at Tatiana, Glinda, and Boq.

"Apologies Empress, for being late. It was actually your parents that kept me."

"Oh? They kept you overtime for tea again?" She inquired. Reginald opened his mouth to reply, but Tatiana cut across him.

"Don't we have more important matters to discuss?"

"Sorry, Governess, you are right." Glinda said quietly, resting her hands in her lap. "As you know, I have taken over for the Wizard of Oz. He has taken an indefinite leave." She began. "And there are many matters which need to be changed. Rights for Animals, for instance. They are going to given their speech back, and all discrimination against them will stop."

"Is that wise? You know the Animals. . . ." Reginald trailed off slightly.

"I happen to know a very smart Animal, who was struck dumb because of those laws, and can no longer speak and share his knowledge. Animals have just as many rights as we do." Glinda said. "If you do not agree, then all Animals who wish to have their lives back may leave the Gilikin and return to places like the Emerald City and return to their jobs."

"I'm not saying that they should be denied rights, its just, several were found defending the Witch - ."

"Because she fought for their rights." Glinda cut across him. "I'm sorry but I've already signed the bill as of this morning. I was merely informing you of my goals." She continued.

"Moving on." Tatiana said, glancing between them. "We seem to need a replacement for Nessarose Thropp. We have no Governor of Munchkinland." She said, now looking directly at Glinda. "If I still remember your actions from school, I get the tiniest feeling that I know you already have a replacement in mind."

Glinda smiled. "You know me well Tatiana. I do, of course have one in mind."

"And just who would that be?" Reginald asked.

"Boq here.'

Boq gaped at her for a moment, blinking several times.

"B-But Miss. . . . Miss Glinda!" He exclaimed and Glinda smiled lightly.

"Yes?"

"I can't be Governor! I don't know the slightest thing about politics!"

"There's no one better for the job, Boq." She said. "Do either of you have any suggestions or comments?"

Tatiana shook her head and Reginald hesitated, before he too shook his head. Glinda nodded.

"Then it is settled. Boq, you are now Governor of Munchkinland." She said to him. "Now, about the drought in Quadling Country. . . ."

Boq zoned out slightly. Him? As Governor? He'd seen what power could do to people – especially with Nessa and the Wizard. But if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, and not let it go to his head. The other Governors seemed calm and collected – at least, they appeared to be while around others. He imagined once they were alone, they changed rather drastically. Running a country could be draining – which was why he was worried for Glinda, having to carry the burden of ruling over Oz.

The meeting was over within the hour, as Tatiana had to attend to matters in the Quadling country, and had disappeared an a poof of blue smoke. Boq wasn't aware anyone could do that but apparently she could. Reginald bid them both good-day before he too left, leaving Glinda and Boq alone in the throne room.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you Boq, but there's no other person I can think of that would do the job better. You're the perfect choice."

"I thank you, Miss Glinda. It means a lot. I'll try my best." He smiled, getting to his feet as she rose. He bowed slightly and she clicked her tongue.

"Don't bow before me Boq – you are a friend." She said lightly, but her expression soon changed, as soon as the servants had removed the table and extra chairs. "I want to show you something."

Glinda gestured for him to follow, and he did, following her out a narrow door to the left that he hadn't seen before. It led straight out into a courtyard – garden, was the better term, because hedges and several rows of flowers grew in every direction. A fountain lay at the middle, circled by several stone benches. In the farthest corner of the garden however, lay a basin that almost looked to be a bird bath. Glinda headed toward it.

"I'm worried." She whispered suddenly, resting her hands on the side of the basin. He frowned slightly as he turned back to face her – he'd been admiring the sparkle of the ruby slippers in the sunlight perched in a thick glass case not far off.

"Why is that, Miss Glinda?"

"Because there have been reports. In the West and South, and more recently, the borders of Oz." She said, and waved her hand once across the water. It rippled, and showed a wide map of Oz. She said something under her breath, and it zoomed in on the borders of Oz, where an older man was speaking to two of the border guards.

"Reports of what?" He inquired.

"Of sightings of the Wicked Witch of the West." She spoke, looking back up at him. "Of Elphaba."

"Don't believe them. They're probably just jokes, or people are still paranoid -."

"Its not paranoia Boq. I keep getting this feeling – something's not right in Oz. And I have the feeling that it has something to do with sightings of her."

"Even if she was alive, she wouldn't be stupid enough to let herself be seen." Boq replied, sitting down on a bench nearby. Glinda waved her hand once more over the water and moved to sit beside him, adjusting the ruffles of her dress. She was already starting to get warm in them, with the sun shining from directly above.

"Unless she was trying to get someone's attention." She thought aloud. "But I'm just being stupid. She's dead, and I'm never seeing her again."

The tone in Glinda's voice almost broke Boq's heart. Hesitating slightly and wondering or not if it was exactly appropriate or not, he gingerly reached over and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. He relaxed slightly when she squeezed back, and even rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't think like that Miss. Glinda. Things will get better. I promise."

"I only hope you're right." She whispered, staring at the falling water from the fountain. They sat in silence for a moment, before the door opened, and one of the servants came out.

"I apologize for interrupting Empress, but there is an emergency that required your dire attention."

"What is it?"

"Its something you need to see. The captain of the guard is here."

"Send him in." She ordered quietly, straightening up and smoothing the folds of her dress. A moment later, the captain of the Gale Force guards came through the door, holding something rumbled and black in his hand.

"Empress," He said, giving a bow. "My men found this on the outskirts of the city. We thought you might like to see it." He said slowly, handing her the rumbled thing. Glinda took it in her own hands, going slightly pale as she unfolded it, holding it carefully with one hand.

The thing was a sharp, pointed black hat, the exact one she'd been given by her grandmother, and the exact one she'd given to Elphaba. Boq stared at it, and they both spoke at that same time.

"She's alive."

**X**

_Sorry for the boring-ness. It will pick up with the next chapter._


	3. Because I Knew You

Three weeks later, and Glinda had become the beacon of light for all of Oz, as sightings of the wicked old Witch continued to pop up, this time even more frequent.

"Fellow Ozians, there is no need to fear. The Witch will not – cannot – harm any of you. Do not panic, and do not let these sightings disturb your day to day activities! They are just tricks of the mind. I know most of you are still afraid, remembering the things that happened while the Witch was alive, but those are in the past! They will never happen again, as long as I continue to reign." Glinda addressed the crowd gathered below the balcony – every other day it seemed she was giving some sort of speech in order to calm the citizens down, and now, people flocked below the balcony just to see and hear their Empress speak.

"I may not be as best as the Empress Ozma was, but I intend to continue to restore Oz to its former shining glory, before the Wizard dropped in. Soon, this will be just another event we can put behind us. Thank you."

The applause echoed behind her as she gave a short wave, retreating back into her office. She sighed and rubbed her temple, glancing at the pointed black hat that now rested on the edge of her desk.

"What? I had to say something! It's not like I'm saying bad things about you, just that people need to forget the bad things you've done!" She said suddenly to the hat, reaching up to adjust the glittering crown resting rather crookedly on her head. It'd been a long day – she'd been dealing with the numerous reports of the sightings of Elphaba, which were now east, near Munchkinland, and moving toward the Emerald City with rapid speed. She had done the only thing she could think of, and sent more Gale Force guards to protect the borders of the country and the city. She didn't want to see Elphaba harmed if it really was her, so she'd ordered the green witch to be captured alive and brought to her.

She sat down at her desk with a long sigh, staring at the papers scattered about it. Laws that needed approved, letters from the other governors that needed to be replied to – things she didn't really feel like doing at that point in time. After her speeches she was always rather drained, and today was no different. The letters and laws would all be there tomorrow, so Glinda simply replaced her pen back upon the desk and got to her feet, sweeping from the room.

It was positively sweltering in the entire palace – all of Oz, too. The last heat wave of the summer, and of course, something had gone wrong with the supply of cool air, leaving the entire palace like a cauldron over a hot fire. Glinda reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow, and determined it was time to change out of the blasted dress into something cooler.

"Cancel any other plans that I might have made tonight, Adane. It's much too hot for me to concentrate." Glinda spoke to the woman that now served as her press secretary as Glinda entered the large, open throne room, wearing the soft pink sundress she had changed into. Adane nodded, giving a slight bow.

"Of course, Empress Glinda."

Glinda grabbed one of the folders the girl held and began to fan herself, sighing. Unfortunately, the power she would need to power a spell to cool the palace just wasn't in her at the moment, so she was stuck, sweating out the heat like everyone else.

She sat down on the edge of the emerald throne, wiping sweat from her brow with a sigh. This was ridiculous. The heat was, yes, but her thoughts were on the sightings again. She would have sent people to investigate them, but they were impossible to track.

Unless you had magic, of course.

The next day, and to the east, the Munchkinlanders were suffering the same heat wave. Most of the children had gone down near the river to play, watchful parents sitting along the banks and making sure their children weren't about to kill each other.

In city hall, Boq sat, his head on his desk with a fan blowing on him, ruffling his hair and sending it in several different directions. Not that he cared – he just wanted to cool off, and get the rest of these papers signed.

So being Governor wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Sign a few papers, give a speech or two, and that was about it. Munchkinland was a very simply country to run.

"Master Boq, you have a visitor."

He lifted his head and looked at his assistant, sweat nearly pouring off his forehead. He wiped at his brow with the back of his hand.

"Who?"

"Governess Tatiana of the Quadling Country."

"Send her in."

The assistant had barely turned around when blue smoke erupted from the middle of the room. Emerging from the smoke was the always regal and official looking Governess Tatiana, her long hair flowing freely instead of pulled back by a braid this time.

"Hello, Governess. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

However, the look on her face told him what she was about to say wasn't good news. She sighed, slumping into one of the armchairs across from his desk.

"We have a problem. Reginald and King Tiggular are on their way, so I figure it best we wait until they get here." She responded.

"Er, all right. Would you like some tea or -?"

"Please."

Moments later, each of them were provided with tea, a tray set out with a kettle and two other cups for Reginald and King Tiggular for when they arrived. Boq noted Tatiana seemed to be on edge, she foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Its muffled noise was the only sound for a moment, until the door burst open suddenly and in stormed Reginald, looking down right angry.

"What is the meaning of this Tatiana!? I was right in the middle of having dinner with the Qundles -."

"Oh do stop that senseless huffing Reginald. Its rather important, so I suggest you take a seat as we wait on King Tiggular."

"No need. I'm right here."

Boq had never seen Fiyero's father, but when the much older man entered flanked by two men in blue uniforms – part of the other branch of Gale Force, Boq noted – he knew instantly it was King Tiggular, even if the man hadn't introduced himself. The features along his aged face were almost an exact match to Fiyero's, though by guessing at the lack of blue diamonds along his face and the pale, graying blonde hair, Boq figured Fiyero had inherited his mother's looks.

Since there was only two seats in the room, Boq stood instantly, allowing King Tiggular his chair. The munchkinlander happily stood against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Now will you tell us Governess?" He asked. Tatiana glanced around at all of them.

"I'm surprised the news hasn't spread already, but I suppose the Gale Force is trying to keep it within the Emerald City. . . ." She said quietly, more so speaking to herself than any of them. "I've just come from the Emerald City. You see, the Emerald Palace was broken into last night. I saw a bit of it myself and I'll just say that the place is an absolute mess." She spoke. Bow's breath hitched in his throat as she continued.

"An inventory was taken this morning and there are three things missing – if they weren't so important, then I wouldn't be here." She sighed.

"What was taken?" Reginald asked, his face a perfect slate as he sipped his tea.

"The Grimmerie."

"That's not possible – that book was lost forever -." King Tiggular began, but Boq cut across him.

"No, Glinda had it."

"Why would she have such a thing? How did she get it?" He asked. Boq chewed the inside of his cheek, and merely shrugged. He knew he didn't wand Glinda's friendship with the supposed Wicked Witch getting out.

"What are the other things missing, Governess?" Boq asked instead.

"The ruby slippers, for one." She said, brushing hair from her eyes as she glanced at each of them in turn, watching their reactions.

"And the third?"

"The Empress herself."

Boq paled.

"We have to do something then!"

"Gale Force guards are combing the city and the land, but you've got to understand Oz is a big nation, Governor." Tatiana said quietly, setting her cup of tea down. "But whoever took the ruby slippers and the Grimmerie must know what they're doing – or they're planning on forcing Glinda to do the magic for them. Those two items together aren't a good combination, especially in the wrong hands." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've got to return to Quadling Country, but I suggest each of you do something to help in your own countries." She said, and was gone again in a puff of blue smoke. Coughing, Boq swatted the smoke away as the other two men in the room rose to their feet.

"I'm going to the Emerald City." Boq announced. "To help try and find her."

"We should be trying to find someone to run the place in her absence. I could, perhaps." Reginald murmured.

"No. If each of us focus on running our own country, then we'll be fine until we can find the Empress again."

_If we find her_, squeaked the tiny voice in his head. Boq's stomach churned at the thought. They had to find her. If they didn't, well, he didn't want to think about that too much.

**X**

It was dark outside, night settling across Oz like a thick blanket. With night brought the biting cold, the heat wave having gone, and letting fall begin to sweep through that very night. Stars twinkled overhead, but brighter still reflected the Yellow Brick Road in the full moon above.

A figure moved down the road, headed to only the Unnamed God knew. They had a cloak pulled tight around them, a hood thrown up and over their face so as not to be seen or recognized. They held something concealed beneath the cloak tightly, afraid to let go.

A second cloaked figured came from the dark, and joined the first.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well I had to get it back now didn't I?"

"You gave it to her in the first place."

"Only because I thought I wouldn't need it."

"You don't need it. She does."

"I need it. This book is my life."

"Then why didn't you take the shoes too?"

Elphaba glared at Fiyero, jerking her hood down and throwing out an arm to stop him. He turned toward her, pulling his own hood down.

"Because I don't need those. Not yet. They're perfectly safe where they are." She said. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't need that book either. That thing is dangerous. You don't even have a reason to use it." He told her quietly. "Glinda – she can use it for good, Elphaba."

"She doesn't know how to read it."

"Who's to say she can't learn?"

"Maybe if we were allowed to contact her, I would teach her." She retorted. "But since you're so all against that."

"As much as I love Glinda as a friend, she does have a tendency to blab and gossip about thing. What if she lets it slip that we're alive?"

"She wouldn't. I know Glinda."

"You used to know her. She's changed." Fiyero said. Elphaba sighed heavily, shifting the weight of the Grimmerie in her arms.

"Give me back that book!"

They both turned to see a third figure had joined them in a robe of dark pink. Elphaba and Fiyero both paled.

Glinda reached up and removed her hood, a mixed look of confusion, anger, and fear written across her face as she glanced between the two of them.

"Elphie. . . ." She whispered. "Yero. You're alive." She seemed to waver on her feet a moment, before she crumbled to the ground in a dead faint. Fiyero darted forward to catch her before she hit the road, and gently lowered her to the ground. Elphaba hovered over Glinda for a moment.

"Well, I don't think she's going to be blabbing anytime soon. She's fainted."

"I noticed. And Fae – look. She's wearing the slippers." He murmured, having glanced down and saw them glittered beneath the hem of her cloak. Elphaba followed his gaze. "Probably seeing if their magic would help her find who took her book. She must really want it back."

"She's not getting it back."

**X**

_Whoop another chapter down!_


	4. One Short Day Away From The Emerald City

"So just what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elphaba, we're supposed to be dead, and we just broke into the Emerald Palace, not to mention the Empress of Oz is currently lying unconscious beside you!"

Elphaba shot Fiyero a look as Glinda stirred slightly, signaling for him to lower his voice. She watched the blonde for a moment, but since she didn't wake, turned back to Fiyero and dropped the stick she'd been using to poke the fire. They'd set up deep within the forest, until they could figure out what to do with Glinda, who'd been out cold for an hour.

"We'll have to tell her the truth." She said finally, brushing black hair from her eyes, sweeping it behind her ear. Fiyero sighed. They'd been over it countless times since Glinda had fainted. His eyes strayed to the ruby slippers that shone in the firelight.

"We can't. She'll tell. She'll want to help us, or something, and we can't let her."

"Would you rather me cut out her tongue so she doesn't speak? Or use a spell to bind her from ever talking about us ever again?"

Fiyero frowned.

"I didn't mean something _that_ serious." He muttered. Elphaba looked away from him and back to the fire, leaning back against a tree with a soft sigh as sparks from the fire rose up into the night air.

It wasn't long before Glinda's eyelids finally fluttered open and she stirred. Elphaba snapped to attention, nudging Fiyero, who looked over silently at Glinda who picked herself up off the ground. For a moment, the blonde sat there wearily, trying to figure out just where she was before she glanced up, catching sight of Elphaba and Fiyero. Her blue eyes widened for a moment, and she pressed a hand to her head.

"I'm dreaming." She whispered suddenly to herself, glancing around. "I'm going to wake up, and this will all be a dream."

"Glin?" Elphaba asked gently. Glinda looked up, frowning slightly, as if debating whether or not to respond to the Elphaba she thought was a dream.

"What was the secret I told you?"

"Pardon?"

"The secret! I need to know if what I'm seeing is real. If you're real, you'll know it." Glinda stated. Elphaba didn't bother pointing out that even if she were a dream, she would answer correctly anyway because it was Glinda's subconscious.

"You told me you were going to marry Fiyero. But he didn't know yet. Then I told you my father hated me because it was my fault my sister Nessarose was born without arms and my mother was dead." She said in a very steady, very calm voice. Glinda paled, then looked at Fiyero, trying to decide if he was real or not too, in the rags he wore, looking very much the part of a scarecrow.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said finally in such a quiet tone, Elphaba nearly had to strain to hear her. "You lied to me."

"Glinda, I had to. Fiyero and I planned to leave Oz, and we were going to but we needed the Grimmerie." Elphaba said quickly. Glinda's nostrils flared.

"So you're the one that broke in." She said evenly. "Elphaba I have half the mind to turn you in right now."

Fiyero opened his mouth to protest, but Glinda cut across him.

"But you know I won't. You still have too much explaining to do anyway." She waved a dismissive hand at him, rubbing her temples. "Why aren't you dead?"

"I faked my death. And I turned Fiyero into something that couldn't die."

"A scarecrow?"

"It was short notice."

Glinda frowned.

"I've got to be dreaming." She muttered, and got to get feet suddenly. She swayed, but swatted Elphaba's hands away when the green witch tried to help her. Glinda dusted her robe off and began walking away.

"Glinda where are you going?!" Elphaba called, and followed after her with Fiyero.

"I'm going to keep walking until I wake up from this dream." She hesitated. "Or nightmare."

Elphaba grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Glinda looked at her.

"What?"

"Glinda, you're not dream. What can we do to prove it to you?"

"People don't come back from the dead." She answered, her voice quivering slightly. It physically hurt her to look at Elphaba and Fiyero – she'd barely just gotten over the fact that they were dead. And she was busy trying to convince everyone else they were too.

Fiyero sighed and strode forward, grabbing Glinda by the shoulders. He glanced between her and Elphaba for a moment before pressing his lips firmly against Glinda's.

"There. That was real." He stated, ignoring Elphaba's rather spiteful look. Glinda stood there a moment, looking between them.

"So you're alive. Why didn't you tell me again?"

"We were afraid if we told anyone, then that would be too many people knowing. Surely you've heard of the sightings of Elphaba when we've absolutely had to pass through a place with people?" Fiyero said. Glinda nodded. It'd been kind of hard not to.

"Of course, with your stupid guards increasing everywhere, you haven't exactly been making it easy for us." Elphaba stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well _sorry_." She snapped. Sighing, Glinda shifted slightly. "And now they're going to be looking for me. I may have forgotten to tell them I was off to find the miscreants who stole the Grimmerie from me. I just took the slippers and left." She frowned. "Why didn't you take the slippers while you were there?"

"I wouldn't need them while I was out of Oz." Elphaba shrugged. "Did you use them to find us?"

"Yes. But that's not important. The important thing it you're alive." She finally grasped the concept, and pulled Elphaba into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

Elphaba laughed, and hugged her tightly. "I wanted to tell you so badly that we were alive. But you've been doing fine without me – Oz is starting to reform itself."

"Barely. There's still so much to do – Oh come back with me Elphaba _please_." Her voice switched to one of pleading. "I can convince them all you're not wicked and -."

"No."

Glinda's face slipped into one of distress and despair.

"Glinda, we can't. We can't take that risk. Even if the Wizard is gone, there are those still loyal to him and only him." Fiyero said gently. "They'll want us dead. We're safer letting them think we're dead, and trying to get out of Oz."

"Don't leave Oz. You mustn't!"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but the sounds of shouting and dogs barking caught her attention in the distance. Glinda turned, to see the specks of light coming through the forest, shouting her name. The Gale Force. She turned back to Elphaba.

"Come with me. Please." Glinda whispered.

"I can't Glin." She said, as Fiyero turned to put out the fire. "We have to run. You have a job to do. You have to go back to the Emerald City and fix Oz."

"But you can help!"

"Not if I get caught. I promise I'll try to contact you somehow. Trust me." She said quickly. Glinda hesitated, tears coming to her eyes, but nodded. Elphaba hugged her again and Fiyero pressed a kiss to her cheek, before they took off into the trees. Glinda frowned. They still had the Grimmerie.

But she had more pressing matters – like trying to explain how she had gotten out in the middle of the forests. She probably needed to look a bit more dishelved, like she had been kidnapped, so she reached up and tousled her hair, ripping off her robe so she was only standing in her pale pink nightgown. Tossing the robe behind a tree, she ripped her nightgown in several places, and with a bit of magic created red marks around her hands as if she had been bound.

"Over here!" She finally called – she didn't have to fake a hoarse voice, because she was already near tears. Her voice cracked, but they heard her, now running through the trees to get to her, dogs braking frantically now.

"Glinda!"

She was surprised to find Boq coming toward her, leading the Gale Force guards. She was shaking and he removed his coat, throwing it over her shoulders and pulling it tight around her. She wasn't cold, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she glanced back, toward the place where Elphaba and Fiyero had disappeared.

"Who did this ma'am?" The captain of the guard asked her. She looked at the ground.

"I- I didn't see them." She said. "I heard them breaking in, and went to investigate. They grabbed me and tied my hands together, but it was dark and I never saw them." She whispered, acting as if the whole experience had traumatized her. It wasn't that hard, really, but she'd never been that good of a liar. At least they were believing it. "They brought me out here and I used my magic to break free – I managed to get back the slippers -." She stuck out her foot and one of them shined a flashlight down to see them sparkling in the dark. "But they got away with the Grimmerie. I've been walking for an hour trying to find a way out of here."

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll find who did it. Are you going to be all right with a small escort taking you back to the palace?"

She nodded, and Boq led her away from the Gale Force as they men pressed forward into the trees. She hoped Elphaba and Fiyero were far enough away, or at least had already taken to the sky. She was so absorbed in her worries for them, she didn't notice Boq speaking to her until they reached the Yellow Brick Road and he gently shook her arm.

"What? I'm sorry."

"I asked if you were all right." He said, as one of the officers helped her up onto one of the horses. Boq hoisted himself up onto another, riding alongside her as they were instantly surrounded by guards on horseback.

"I'll be fine." She murmured in return. He looked at her a moment, then leaned over, speaking so only she would hear.

"You lied, Glinda."

She looked at him.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did. I can tell when people lie – when someone lies they don't look you directly in the eyes. You lied, Glinda. Tell me what happened."

". . . Not now. Later."

"I'm holding you to that."

She nodded and they continued on in silence, back toward the Emerald City in the distance.

**X**

_Short update, I know. Sorry! I'm so glad everyone is loving the story though! Reviews are love!_


End file.
